Taken Away From Where  I used to belong
by Wolf Master Uchiha
Summary: What if at the battle with Zabuza, Sasuke was taken to become his new apprentice and also feel accepted for the first time after the Uchiha Masacre.Will Sasuke accept?Will he ever get his revenge and crack from his shell?My first Ff so take it easy k?
1. The Begining

It all began as our first C ranked mission.

It was how we always started; Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and I were charged to protect a man called Tazuna a bridge builder who wanted to return to his home with his family. He had paid for protection from robbers and highway man NOT from S-ranked ninja assassins hired by a famous man who wanted Tazuna`s head.

He didn't pay for that kind of protection.

But he was still getting it.

From us, the great team 7 who can`t even get along each other

….I hate this guy…But yet I can`t find myself to hate his guts? He was just an old man from a poor country, who had lied to us so he could save his town and its entire people from certain death.

We have already had to fight off two of course I had to do all the work, while Naruto and Sakura where scared to death believing that Kakashi was dead and I who was the only one who saw through our sensei`s jutsu had to fight them off.

After Kakashi reappeared knocking down the last one of them we tied them up, sent word to Konoha and we decided to continue our mission which was now ranked B.

But whichever god is up there must really hate us. The next Day we were attacked by Zabuza.

Now, as the fight progressed between us and the great Demon Hidden in the Mist, Kakashi was caught by one of zabuza`s jutsu and restrained, leaving his students to save him, try to fight of a missing assassin ninja and protect the bridge that old geezer deserves if it wasn`t for him I'd probably be training right now

Yet why am I protecting him?

Tsk, it`s like I said we're all selfish and arrogant idiots in our way in our own way.

Mine's just stranger than others'.


	2. Taken Away From Home

Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried as the water prison whirled around our teacher.

Zabuza smirked and raised his remaining hand, creating a water clone before us.

The one that was going to torture us and get rid of us.

"We have to get him out of there," I murmured. "We can't run, that way disappeared the moment Kakashi got caught."Tazuna?" I turned my head slightly, looking at the bridge builder through my left eye. The man looked at me and then sighed.

"I got you into this mess. Forget about me, save your teacher," he decided, eyes growing hard. "Do whatever it takes!"

_Don`t worry you old geezer I will. _I thought, shifting to look back at the water clone, who was staring us down in cold blood. _I'm not going to die – not here – not now I still have some unfinished business. _

The water clone's eyes were on me.

But I felt no fear.

My eyes narrowed.

"We have to do it," I murmured. As I felt a rush of Adeline running through me. I leaped forward. "LET'S GO!"

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura cry.

"SASUKE NO YOU HAVE TO GET THE BRIDGE BUILDER AND YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE "yelled Kakashi at the running teen

The water clone chuckled darkly.

"C'mon then you stupid Genin. Get ready to meet your end."

My hands flew to the Kunai holsters at my thigh and the shuriken pouch at my hip. I released three of each in quick succession.

He blocked them easily with his blade, so I leaped into the air.

No thoughts passed through my mind as he located me and reached for me. Only breathless anticipation filled my heart as I whirled in the air to dodge his grasp, and pain flared in my abdomen as his foot slammed into my stomach, making me fly backwards into a tree.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Zabuza sending his elbow downwards to my torso.

I threw myself away from him just in time and managed to flip back onto my feet.

_Damn this guy is good, I already want to fall to the ground while he still didn`t break a sweat. What the hell is he? _I thought to myself as reprepared myself in a defensive stance

"Very well then."

He came for me again.

"You go first!"

The sword swung –

I ducked again, leaping away from his swinging reach after the sword passed over my head barely scraping my hair.

But before I could get completely out of his swords range, he stopped his swing short and powered the sword backwards, slamming the other, blunter edge of the sword into my ribs.

Multiple sounds that reminded me vaguely of gunshots filled the air, and I cried out as pain flashed like fire through my side.

A few shattered ribs – if not more.

"SASUKE-KUN"

"SASUKE!"

The collision sent me spinning head over heels into a nearby tree, and I felt something in my shoulder blade crack as I collided with it.

My feet landed on the earth with a dull thump, and my vision swam horribly as I fought to stay standing.

_No it can`t be after all those years I am still that weakling I was as a child. But why? I kill myself with training and I am one the strongest Shinobi_ _of my year and yet he is walking all over me_

A powerful hand gripped my shirt collar and roughly pulled me up, lifting me up off the ground. I knew instantly who had a hold of me, but my vision was to blurry to even recognize him – I couldn't see him – couldn't react. I can`t do anything

_Dimmit I feel so helpless!_

Let go of me! You Asshole!

"Hmm… you're a feisty child," Zabuza murmured, lifting me up higher. I couldn't move my arms to wrap around his wrist – to try to push him off me. My ribs were burning like fire any movement on my part would aggravate them and make me see hell.

Besides – I wasn't choking. Not yet.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't see anything anyway. Pain exploded behind my eyes and all over my body and I felt my lips purse together in a grim line.

"You show a lot of promise boy. You could become the strongest Shinobi ever to live"

So? Tsk – I knew that. People have been telling that to me ever since I was born.

"I'm tempted to take you with me."

I've heard that to– wait – what?

I fought to open my eyes – to see his face – to see if he was really serious or just mocking me – but I couldn't. Pain not only clouded my vision – but my mind and senses as well. I couldn't think clearly enough to open them. My breath came in quick, ragged gasps.

"Yes – I think I will."

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE- KUN"

"NO, SASUKE"

The combined yells of my teammate and my sensei where heard from all over the forest as I plunged into Darkness


	3. the remembrance of a lost comrade

Kakashi POV

I still can`t believe that Zabuza has taken Sasuke away from us, from his family. If he ever shows his face again I'm going to make him pay. Naruto is beating himself up and blaming himself .While Sakura is yelling and crying…I think I just lost my hearing in my left ear. We had just arrived at the bridge builder`s house where his family warmly welcomed us.

"Hi, my name is tsunami and I am Tazuna`s daughter, this over here is inari my son. I wanted to thank you for bringing my father back home safely"

"Don`t worry ma`am,but it seems we will be staying here till your father finishes his work on the bridge, my name is Kakashi Hatake while the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki and the pinked is Sakura Haruno `explained Kakashi

"Shall I take you to your room because you seem like you are going to fall down on the floor .Inari will you please take them to their room"

"I`m going out for a walk be back soon "spoke up Naruto. But before he could move Kakashi grabbed him from his shoulder and turned him to face him in the eyes.

"Naruto you are not going outside no matter what you do Sasuke is gone and it`s not your fault said Kakashi "Anyway till the bridge builder is alive Zabuza will keep on striking so that will give us a chance to get to Sasuke And tomorrow we will begin with our training so now go to sleep, you to Sakura"

Naruto, Sakura and Inari slowly made their way up the stairs ,going to their rooms to probably ponder all night on the fact that they lost Sasuke and they don`t know if they will ever see him alive again.

"Em…Kakashi-sama if I may ask who is this Sasuke that you were talking about and if can also ask aren`t there supposed to be three Genins?"

At the mention of Sasuke and his team Kakashi felt his hearth tighten. Sasuke was his third lost comrades; it was like with rin and obito …he had just stood there and watched them die.

"You are right there should be three Genins, Sasuke was our third and the strongest in our group. While we were coming here we were attacked by a rouge assassin who was sent to kill your father, to stop him from building the bridge. Me and Zabuza then started our fight but he overpowered me with one of his jutsu`s."

"Oh my then what happened "asked a curios tsunami

"Then the brat tried to fight Zabuza but lost. After their short fight Zabuza took him though he fought against him like a true shinobi. Blondie and pinky were struck, I thought they would die over there with what just happened, they are both blaming themselves for what has happened to their comrade "finished Tazuna

"I'm going to bed it would be right next to naruto`s right?"Asked Kakashi. At this Tsunami nodded "and please don`t mention Sasuke in front of Naruto or Sakura and thanks for everything. Well see you in the morning. Night"

With he went upstairs he entered his room and fell on his bed thinking. Before they went to sleep the three of them thought of the same thing

_I`ll get you back Sasuke_

_Sasuke POV_

I awoke slowly – listening to the voices around me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Zabuza?" A gruff voice asked. "I paid you to kill the bridge builder – not come back without a scratch!"

"Relax you old man, I'll go back and I'll kill him don't worry. I just came back to drop something off."

_He's talking about me. _I realized faintly. I heard someone shuffle closer to where I was.

"So this is the worthless thing you came to 'drop off'? Humph!" Something or someone kicked me in my wounded side – "The kid looks like a pathetic idiot and you Zabuza are wors- AH!" – And I sucked in a painful breath as fire flashed through my chest.

"Release him, Haku," Zabuza commanded dryly. By the strangled gasp, I guessed that whoever this 'Haku' guy was, had released the other man.

"Fine – you got one more chance Zabuza! Make it count or else it will be your head!"

A door slammed shut.

"Oh…poor child "murmured a soft voice close to my ear "Zabuza did you really have to go this far you broke his ribs and shoulder. You know how painful that is and how long it will take to heal "scolded the voice

"Tsk – if he's really a Shinobi, he'll be able to handle it."

Someone sighed above me, and gentle fingers played over my face.

"Come young one – arise."

The voice was so gentle – so caring. It reminded me so much of someone he once knew

My eyelids fluttered open. But shut them back to get them used to the lighting from the room

I saw someone above me with round, gentle brown eyes. They radiated innocence and understanding, and I instantly got the feeling that if I ever needed to sob my heart out to someone without worrying about rejection –

He'd let me.

His lips were pulled into a gentle smile.

"Hello young one – are you feeling any better?" I shifted uncomfortably and grunted.

"I feel like a mule just kicked all the way from Konoha," I managed to reply bitterly. The other giggled and glanced at Zabuza, who was a little ways away. I tried to get up, but didn't even manage to lift myself two inches before I hissed out a breath and lay back down.

Haku's eyes were sympathetic.

"Yes ...as you can see you won`t be able to move for quite a few days. I think it will take you about two weeks if we get under healing remedies. That reminds me Zabuza –"

"Don`t worry, I already did, Haku," the other told him, sitting down on the couch in front of him

_He sounded so bored he reminds me a lot of Shikamaru I hope he isn`t that lazy_.

"A few of the men went to fetch some earlier." Haku sighed in relief.

"Good." He then turned to me. "Would you like something to drink, your throat is probably dry?" I took a breath.

"As long as it's not poisoned, that would be great," I replied hoarsely. Haku chuckled.

"That can be arranged," he answered smoothly, standing with a lithe grace. "Please get the healing herbs, Zabuza."

"Fine." The assassin replied, standing up and walking to a wooden shelf. Pain flashed through my ribs again, and I shut my eyes.

A cool glass pressed against my lips after a few moments, a hand sliding under my hair and raising my head up gently. I opened my eyes halfway, not really seeing anything as I managed to gulp down a few swallows before the glass was removed and the hand lowered my head back to the pillow. I closed my eyes and felt something shift beside me.

"Zabuza –"

"I have them Haku – don't be so impatient."

I smirked despite myself.

_They both know what the other is thinking. _I thought vaguely. _They know each other well. They are like a family_

"Young one – if you can – please, what is your name?" Haku's gentle voice asked, a hand running soothing fingers through my hair.

"I am Sasuke," I managed to gasp out after a moment. "Uchiha Sasuke." The fingers gently massaged my scalp, and I sighed.

"Thank you for telling us – now –sleep young one. Your wounds need healing, and sleep will help you with that. I will heal your wounds while you sleep."

My mind was blank as I went to sleep.

Nothing else in the past mattered at the moment.

My selfish mind wouldn't let me remember.


	4. Family anf Training

**HAKU AND ZABUZA**

"An Uchiha, huh?" Zabuza asked as he saw Sasuke's eyes close. Haku nodded.

"Yes – it seems you made a good choice to bring him with you. Either that he will become our pillar or our destroyer," he replied. Zabuza grinned from underneath his mask.

"Don't worry – treat 'im right, and he will be willing to die for you." Haku blinked as he lit an incense to promote sleep, setting it right next to the Uchiha's head on the bedside table.

"Perhaps," he answered easily, taking a senbon needle and slitting the front of Sasuke's shirt, pushing it open. Zabuza watched with mild interest over Haku's shoulder.

"Hmm… he's been training – has a good stomach."

"He's still a child Zabuza," Haku reminded the assassin. "He can only get stronger and stronger."

Zabuza nodded. After a moment of watching Haku examine the bruised side, he spoke again.

"Do you want to keep him?" Haku gave him a look.

"As a PET or as a little brother to take care of?"

"If you want."

"I thought you said that if we treat him right, he would die for us."

"Yeah – and?" Haku suppressed a smile.

"I don't think treating him like a pet would do that."

"Yeah – maybe you're right," Zabuza replied as Haku wrapped Sasuke's chest tightly. "He'll be a good kid." Haku raised an eyebrow in the other's direction. "Not just as a shinobi – but as a kid too." The corner of Haku's mouth twitched upwards.

"I think you're becoming very paternal and caring, Zabuza."

"Hush up boy!"

This time, Haku couldn't stop the smile.

Normal POV at Tazuna`s House

It has been three days since Sasuke went missing and Naruto and Sakura plus Kakashi have been working their butt of to become stronger and be able to bring Sasuke back

Kakashi came down the stairs yawning still half asleep but the sight that he saw woke him up and startled him.

There right in the kitchen was a Naruto who was awake and fully dressed with all him sitting down on a stool was Sakura fully dressed as well with Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari

"It`s about time that you decided to wake up Sensei. I was about to come and punch you on your so precise head to get you up! SHESSSH Now come on we have training to do "Yelled out Naruto "And we also have to save that Teme of a Sasuke"

"But Naruto what about breakfast a strong ninja cannot fight on an empty stomach "groaned out Kakashi because he was starving for some food

"Me and sakura-chan have already eaten it`s your fault for not waking up early, now come on Sakura we are going to train "Naruto shouted again pulling along with him a starving ninja,

_I need to eat at least something, right now anything will do but Naruto waking up early is a big thing! He really wants to save Sasuke_ thought Kakashi while being lead through the village to their training area

"Don`t worry Kakashi –sensei, I knew you would wake up late today so I prepared you a bento box "whispered out Sakura.

Ever since Sasuke disappeared Sakura had gone in silent and depressed mode while Naruto was starting to become a miniature Sasuke throwing around "Hns" every now and then, he also would glare at you if you said something that he did not like.

They had finally arrived at their clearing, that they called a training ground.

"Okay, let's get down to business a few days ago you learned how to walk up a tree today I am going to teach you how to walk on water "After demonstrating the jutsu to them he walked away to go and stay next to the bridge builder. This is how their training had worked out, Kakashi would show them what to do then he would go and stay next to the Tazuna while his students practiced what he had shown them when they would have finished their training for the day they would join him and if they didn`t they would continue trying it all night

That night Naruto and Sakura had come in the house dowsed in water from head to foot.

"From your current state I'm going to say that you have fallen plenty of times in the lake, but I don`t care right now so did you finish your training or not?"

At this both Naruto and Sakura grinned

"HELL YEA WE DID! AND WE ARE READY FOR YOUR NEXT SO CALLED HARD TRAINING "yelled out an exciting Naruto

"Heh you will have to wait for your training tomorrow you will be joining me on guarding Tazuna "stated Kakashi "So go get some sleep so tomorrow you will be ready "After he said those words he covered his ears and waited for Naruto to defy his order and something told him that his ears are going to be in for it

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT"Yelled Naruto, and also Sakura which surprised Kakashi,"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING TO BE ABLE TO GET TEME BACK"

"Naruto our mission was to protect Tazuna and before you say it Naruto, you and Sakura have trained a lot making you stronger and tier your body take this as a short break ok?and who knows maybe tomorrow something interesting might happen "explained Kakashi

Naruto grumbled and went to change and head to his room while Sakura changed and came back to eat before heading to followed them a few minutes not knowing what`s in stock for them


	5. healing wounds and loss

The first thing I was aware of upon awakening was blinding pain – shooting through my side. I sucked in a breath.

_Oh – GOD! _

"Hush, child."

The soft voice spoke again – close to my ear – and I clung to it with every fiber of my being – desperately clinging to consciousness – no matter how painful it was.

My chest was tight – suppressed by something inhumane, heavy, hurting – I couldn't breathe.

_What`s happening to me_

" Zabuza! Get the herbs!"

Something with a sharp fragrance was put under my nose, and as soon as I breathed it in, my chest felt lighter, and my gasps immediately became less frantic.

"Haku, just heal him with your Chakra , the idiot is getting sick of waiting," a gruff, familiar voice said.

There was silence for a moment – save for my painful breaths. I couldn't stand it.

"Fine."

Hands were sliding up my stomach and to my chest – barely a feather's touch.

Yet the fingers sent pain shooting into my side, and I let out a strangled gasp.

"Hush, dear," the soft voice spoke. "It will be over soon."

Then a blessedly cool feeling flowed through the hands on my chest, and for a moment I stopped breathing due to pure shock – the pain was vanishing!

_So this is what a medical ninja can do… amazing… damn but why do I still need other people`s help_

The pain was eaten away, and it felt like a cold wave of water had splashed over my wounds, engulfing the flames and washing them away.

I let out a deep, relieved sigh as the hands were removed, and I strained to open my eyes, forcing me to see through a small crack of air.

"Th… thank… thank you…" I managed to gasp out, my voice unbelievably hoarse. Soft fingers played with my hair.

"You're welcome, child. Now sleep – your wounds are healing, but you are unfit to move just yet. We will be back soon." Something soft – (lips?) – pressed against my temple. "Sleep well, child."

Then the feeling of other people around me was gone, and I let my eyelids droop, one last thought in my mind

_Why can`t I stay awake for more than 5minutes_

Naruto`s POV

Today we had to take care of this old man UNBELIVABLE!I have to train to get stronger to kick that rouge`s butt and save the teme.I still can`t believe that he was captured by that mummy he had taken those demon whatever losers in less than 2 seconds….

While Naruto and the other`s were thinking they didn`t notice the mist starting to envelope them.

Suddenly Kakashi spoke out of nowhere "Guys get ready, he's here remember what we planned in the morning". There plan was simple Sakura-Chan and me would guard the old geezer while Kakashi-sensei would handle the demon and if he brought back up with him they would be dealing with the No.1 Hyperactive Knuckle Head Ninja and Sakura`s wrath.

Suddenly an eerie voice started to speak"Legs,Ribs,Neck,Stomach,Liver…So many places to hit to defeat a human being….."

The speaker of the voice was right in front of them with a mist anbu….wait "WHAT IS A MIST ANBU DOING WITH HIM, I thought anbu where supposed to help people not go on the bad side and where is the Teme you Asshole"

"Will you shut up if I give you a little bit of information about your little friend, plus I also brought you something that belongs to him?"

_Man I hope he is still alive and this creep better not give me Sasuke`s leg or worse…his Head!_

"Spill It Zabuza where is Sasuke "Asked a clearly pissed of Kakashi

"Oh I just took him to meet with his family Kakashi and I think you know what that means "laughed out the creep

"Kakashi-sensei what does he mean by that where are Sasuke-kun`s family "asked a terrified Sakura

But Kakashi ignored her "You want me to believe that so that I won`t be concentrated while we fight, now tell me if what you are saying is true then how come you didn`t bring anything to support yourself "asked Kakashi

"As expected by the great copy _ninja Kakashi_, you want your prove here take this "with Zabuza threw Kakashi a ball of dark blue cloth"

_That looks so much similar where I have seen it before….._

Kakashi started untangling the ball of cloth only to find out that the cloth was actually a shirt_ no it can`t be there would be the symbol on the back if it was his…._With fear Kakashi turned around the shirt and there stood the proud red and white fan that symbolizes the will of Fire of the Uchiha`s

When he saw this Kakashi broke down on the floor….Naruto and Sakura caught on on what was happening…..Sakura broke into fits of crying while Naruto joined her but stopped a few minutes later

Anger replaced Sadness he was feeling so much stronger….._I`m going to make them pay!..._Red chakra enveloped Naruto`s body. Kakashi held fear in his eyes while Zabuza and the rest held Surprise in theirs

"I AM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY, I`M GONNA KILL YOU "yelled out Naruto

Zabuza quickly reached for his blade while Naruto charged him. He sidestepped him and swung his sword to try to rip his body apart but his path was blocked by the copy ninja.

"Zabuza your blood is going to spill on this bridge "muttered Kakashi killing aura was surrounding him but this one was darker than the brat`s **(Naruto wasn`t in his 1 tail form so he didn`t have anything of the kyubi)**

Kakashi jumped back and started performing some hand signs…OX,RABBIT, a bolt of lightning appeared in his copy ninja charged for the demon but was stopped by senbons that were thrown his way by the anbu

The bridge builders and Tazuna were seeing what was happening and all of them looked scared to death by the ninjas

Suddenly the noise of clapping filled there ear`s, everyone turned around to see who it was but thanks to the mist all they could see was a short figure walking towards them

_Wait a minute could that be him, but what the hell is he doing here this is my job and he still has to pay me_

The man was none other than Gato."Well, well, well, Zabuza I send you to kill this pathetic excuse of a bride builder and you still didn`t do it. I'm disappointed in you"

"What are you doing here gato, this is my job and I am about to finish it, so back off and get ready to pay" Said Zabuza

"I don`t think so Zabuza you see you have been quite unfaithful recently so I decided to leave you, anyway you where to expensive. And I found sixty people who only came your prize, but please try to kill some of them, you know money doesn`t grow on trees "Stated Gato "Oh and Zabuza I sended some of my man to blow up your hideout and kill anyone inside of it"

"_Oh no Sasuke is still there and he is in no condition to fight"tought the black haired ANBU _

"_NOOOO NOT MY PRECIOUS MONEY "thought the assassin_

"Haku, kill Gato and then come back to the base got that "Said quietly Zabuza

"Got it "with that the anbu ran straight for the business man stabbing him quickly in the heart and leaving a few explosive tags to kill some of the mercenaries ,with that he ran off after Zabuza to save Sasuke.

While all the commotion was going on Naruto`s anger suppressed and Sakura was back on her feet.

"Okay guys lets defeat these guys "said slowly Kakashi. With the three of them started taking the mercenaries down one by one till there was none left. After the remaining mercenaries hat retreated taken all there fallen comrades with** (Don`t ask me how)**.Sakura and Naruto went to their former team mate`s shirt and both poured there heart`s out on it


	6. Death by the blade?

I didn't know how much time had passed since the last time I woke up. Everything in my mind was shaken up and muddled – I didn't have one coherent thought in my body that I knew blissfully blank thoughts. The only thing I could feel was the soft mattress at my back perfectly well. The pain was gone, and I did everything I could not to think.

It had been years since I was able to do that, and I relished in the feeling.

There was shuffling beside me – someone was there!

"This is the kid?" A rough voice asked.

_Great I was finally in some peace and quite-it seems to have it must be something big these days_

"Yeah – it seems that way," a second voice replied, closer to me. "Tsk." Something hard prodded my side gently, and I didn't risk moving in response. "Doesn't look like much."

"Yeah," the first voice agreed. "I say we waste 'im – right here, right now."

I couldn't help it – my breath caught in my throat for only a moment, but I forced myself to breathe easier.

I prayed the two above me hadn't noticed. Their conversation continued as if they hadn't caught anything.

"Yeah…" the second one agreed. There was a small chink of metal.

_Swords! _I thought. _They have swords! Awe come on – CRAP! _

_Where the hell is that crazy assasian when you need him_

A Blonde idiot, a pink fangirl, and a perverted gray haired heads flashed through my mind, and my eyes snapped open just as a thin, deadly blade was plunging down to his ribs.

Suddenly a new image passed through his head.A black haired man stood there in front of was wearing the official ANBU clothes and his animal mask,the man started taking of his mask but what stood out where blood red eyes with three swirling tomoes._Run little brother cling to your life and hate me maybe then you will be able to kill me._

_No I won`t die not here._With that he bolted upwards hitting the swordsman that was planning to kill him right in the neck,he backflipped in the air and dropped in the furthest corner away from the two swords man.

His heart pounding in his ears as he backed up into the opposite, wooden wall in the windowless room. After the two swordsman recovered from their surprise they both turned to look at me, and my eyes widened when I saw the glint in their eyes.

_Those eyes….Oh my God they really want to kill me! _

My body began to shake in fear.

The first ,one with swirling tattoos all over his bare chest started chuckling."Look at him. Heh some boy Zabuza picked ,this guy is scarred stiff he might faint"

His fists clenched in anger _What do they know about me..uh I just wish I was strong enough to atleast pound them in the floor _. The second man who had tried to kill him laughed alongside his partner.

"Yeah , you're right dude. Zabuza should be thanking us for killing this kid though kid is hilarious"

My eyes narrowed. However scared , and yes, I'll admit I'm scared , I could NEVER let that pass.I'm an Uchiha. My pride won't let me selfish, selfish pride.

"Yeah, well your FACE is funny," I shot back.

The second man sneered, and he pulled the sword from his sheath.

_Oh crap. _

"You think you're clever, don't you brat?" He hissed.

I couldn't help it , my pride had made my body go completely into autopilot , I couldn't stop it.

I smirked.

"Heh , cleverer than you, at least.I bet even a mouse could outsmart you," I replied smoothly and tauntingly.

_Damn you, Pride. DAMN YOU!_

The second growled.

"That's it," he sneered. I tensed as I realized he was going to attack. "Let's cut him up , piece by piece."

The first grinned, fingering the handle on his own sword.

"Let's."

My eyes narrowed.

"Just try it."

When will I EVER learn to keep my Godforsaken mouth shut tight?Oh, and Pride? If I die, it's on YOUR head.

The two swordsmen leapt forward.

They were not as good as I had given them credit for. I could dodge them easily, and they weren't nearly as fast as me.

But I was still recovering from cracked ribs and a shattered shoulder blade that someone had decided to give me as an early Christmas gift, and I didn't know how long I had been bedridden.

Not to mention I had been stripped of my kunai and shuriken.

So… with those few factors in mind, let's just say that the fight DIDN'T go as well as it should have.

And that's putting it lightly.

A sword flashed on either side of me, and I let out a cry as both my arms – which I raised over my head at the very last moment – exploded in pain and red copper gushed from my skin.

The smell made me want to vomit, but I forced it down as I jumped away.

My arms were completely useless now – the two swordsmen had both cut deep into the muscle, and the pain was overwhelming.

Lights burst behind my eyes, but I barely had enough sense to see them coming at me again and I managed a shaky dodge.

They had been attacking and I had been dodging for about an hour now – I shouldn't even have been winded, but the recovering bones drained my stamina in unbelievable amounts.

Not to mention the gashes on my arms, and the two on my right side – the part that I had twisted to face them, protecting my vital organs from the blades.

My arms were shaking – blood was all over the floor – all over me.

I smiled grimly. The worst wound the two had was a gash on the first one's leg and the other had a swollen ankle – that was all.

I couldn't help but find the situation as grotesquely funny.

_God – I'm really going to die here, aren't I?_

_This sucks. _

My arms were numb now – as was my side. My legs were trembling from exhaustion.

_Now that just isn't fair. Fucking two against one. _

_Dammit. _

I knew there was only two people who knew where I was – Kakashi and the other two probably had no clue where I was.

Tsk – they probably thought I was out there dead somewhere.

For some reason, the thought made my grim smile widen. I could almost see the frustrated tears in Naruto's eyes if he heard something like that and the way that annoying Sakura would start bawling at the top of her lungs.

I couldn't imagine what Kakashi would do – probably close his eyes and thank God I was gone.

No – no matter how damn full of himself Kakashi was, he wouldn't be that cruel.

_Even though _I_ probably would. …..WAIT am I going crazy?am I SMILNG?_

I sighed. The two swordsmen laughed.

"Had enough yet, boy?" The second one asked. The first one grinned.

"That's too bad, 'cause we're just getting started."

I summoned enough strength to glare at them.

"Go to hell," I snapped with as much venom as I could muster.

Yes – there were only two people who could save me – who even knew where I was.

_Haku… Zabuza… you two…where in the name of god are you_

One of the swordsmen bolted forward and slammed an elbow into my stomach before I could react, sending me flying backwards and to the ground, toppling head over heels to collide with the wall.

I collapsed onto the floor, gasping as my insides screamed. My vision began to go blurry, but I wouldn't allow myself to pass out with these two in the room.

If I had to die, I'd die awake, not unconscious and faint on the floor like a frightened female.

Dammit – Uchiha pride was a lot more trouble than it was worth.

I opened my eyes and managed to push myself into a sitting position on my knees, leaning heavily against the wall.

The two swordsmen were blurry to my eyes, and I felt them come closer.

One of them tilted my chin upwards with the hilt of his sword, and I looked up at him with glazed, half-lidded eyes. He was merely a shadow to my sight, and I saw a bright glint above my head – which I knew instantly was a sword.

"Now you die, kid."

My barely coherent thoughts drifted back to the only two that could help me. My eyes widened, and for a split moment, my vision cleared.

… _I hate you. _

The sword plunged down…..


	7. The return

Out of nowhere Something flashed right over my head, making my hair blow, and it slammed into the swordsman's torso, making him fly backwards with a cry.

Someone was next to me ,arms spreading around me, a desperately comforting voice crying to me, but I couldn't understand a word of it. My eyes were on the one in front of me – shielding me. I recognized the sword.

"Zabu…za…" I breathed, unable to believe it.

The assassin didn't look at me – I could tell – his shoulders were tense and his sword was held in a shaking fist – he was furious.

_But why? _

"You DARE touch him?" Zabuza's voice was thunder throughout the room, and I couldn't help but flinch. The arms tightened, drawing me closer into a warmth that smelled like soft, frozen rain. After a moment, I clung to it, burying my cheek into folds of comforting cloth as I looked up at the assassin. "You DARE trespass onto something that belongs to ME?"

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anger.

_What're you talking about? I belong to no one! _

But still I couldn't deny the presence of a soft, nervous warmth that had grew in my stomach at the words.

_Someone… cares?_

_Tsk – no way. This is Zabuza – he doesn't CARE. He's a fucking assassin for crying out loud. He CAN'T care. _

"Zabuza…" one of the swordsmen shakily said. "Listen, we didn't mean it – we were just –"

"SILENCE!" Zabuza roared, and I winced slightly, my shoulders tensing. Comforting hands rubbed the muscles – rubbing the tension away. I relaxed once again – being tense hurt my arms. "You don't know who I AM, do you? I am ZABUZA – DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST! DON'T YOU _DARE _ANGER ME!"

_Just shut up already. _I thought foggily. _Shut up and kill them. _

I heard soft clicks as sandals retreated.

"Zabuza –"

"ENOUGH!" The assassin bolted forward. "NOW DIE!"

The massive sword swung, and I twisted my head, burying my face in soft cloth.

I didn't want to see death – not yet.

I wanted to keep what little innocence I had left.

At least for a little while longer.

But – GOD – the screams.

I was aware of hands placing themselves firmly – but gently – over my ears, muffling the shrieks.

"Get it over with Zabuza!" The soft, familiar voice I had clung to previously begged from right above my head. "Just please end it – the poor thing's shaking!"

And I was – I knew it too. The screams that echoed in my ears seemed to mirror the ones in my soul – they terrified me.

_God – Zabuza really knows how to make someone suffer. _

_But God – make it stop!_

I gasped inaudibly and buried my head deeper into the chest I was held to, silently begging for it to end.

And it did – as soon as Zabuza heard that I was shaking, the screams cut off immediately, and I slumped against the body that held me, completely relaxing – forcing myself to. I sucked in multiple deep breathes as soft fingers ran through my sweaty hair.

"Iie – poor thing," the soft voice whispered softly in my ear.

"Was it really that bad?" Zabuza asked.

"The child isn't an assassin, Zabuza-san!" The soft voice snapped, but with barely any venom. I didn't think the voice had the power to BECOME venomous. "He is still just that – a child!"

"Tsk – you're no older than he is – two years older, tops."

"It doesn't matter, Zabuza-san. I KNOW what death is like. He is still pure, untainted."

I smirked weakly into the cloth.

_If only you knew… if only you knew…_

Suddenly images started flowing in his head his uncle and auntie,his father and mother dead corpse,the red sky and that blazing eye with a black pin wheel that belonged to him…..the murderer the one that had ruined his life,the one that made him an avenger

"Well, excuse ME, Haku. I never exactly HAD a childhood, so I know NOTHING about this subject. Excuse ME for giving those pathetic excuses for fighters what they deserved. It's what they got for ever TOUCHING him!"

_They must think I'm unconscious or something. _I thought idly.

"How bad are his wounds?" Zabuza asked after a moment.

"Bad. But they would have been fatal if we had shown up a second later."

"Heh – our timing is just THAT good." The soft voice chuckled gently at Zabuza's comment.

"Yes – but he needs medical attention immediately."

"Here – gimme 'im Haku – I'll carry him."

I felt rather than heard Zabuza kneel down next to Haku and me, wrapping powerful arms around my torso and lifting me up with ease, sliding one arm under my knees while the other supported my upper back, holding me to a strong, firm chest.

I had no strength to even open my eyes – I let Zabuza hold me, forcing myself to breath evenly and deeply. To have erratic breathing would mean more pain.

But it was strange – I felt no nervousness or fear in the cradle Zabuza's arms made.

That wasn't what I had expected.

I only felt a peculiar feeling of safety, and my body immediately snuggled closer to the warmth of the muscular chest, hearing the reassuring heartbeat beneath my ear. I felt absurdly safe – a feeling that I hadn't felt in years.

I blamed it on the blood loss.

But how could a person I hated give me such a feeling of security as he gently set me on the bed? How could I be so compliant when Haku slipped off the armbands, revealing countless old hurts and pains? Shouldn't I hate him for doing that?

Yet… I allowed him to dress my wounds – to touch me and doctor me – to whisper comforting sweet-nothings into my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

The ferocity of which Zabuza attacked MY attackers came to my mind right before I lost it.

_Perhaps… I don't hate them after all. _

But how could anyone be sure – let alone myself?

Kakashi`s pov

The bridge was finally complete and the bridge builder`s family and his village are safe for ever from gato since that anbu killed the three ninjas were setting to leave from the village to their had everything packed….there weapons check…their bags check….their teammate death.

Thinking about Sasuke kakashi looked at Naruto who after he had heard the news of Sasuke had changed his personality the battle with gato`s henchman Naruto didn`t eat for 2 days,which was when he lost it and started stuffing food inside his large mouth. During the entire time they spent in mist Naruto never let go of the blue shirt that once used to belong to his teammate.

Looking on the other side Kakashi saw team 7 kunoichi looking at the had been doing this a lot getting lost in her toughts thinking about…. him…he couldn`t even stand saying his name it brought to much pain to him thinking about the student who he couldn`t save….yet again

"So ninjas today is the day you finally leave huh?"sasid tazuna"Me and the villagers would like to thank you for everything you have done for us"

"It was no problem if you don`t mind we will be heading back to our village after all we have a long way to go.I hope that someday we can meet again"And with that kakashi and his 2 remaing students started moving out of sight.

"Tazuna-jijii now that the bridge is built what will me name it?After all every great building get names"spoke out Inari

"Your right my boy"After some time tazuna spoke out"This bridge will be called **shikkoku,the bridge of** **bonds"**

"It`s a good name tazuna lets just hope it shall bring us luck and also the ninjas it was named after"told him a fellow carpenter.

Let us hope so….._for you Naruto_

At Konoha

The three ninjas had been walking for 3 days,they took wrong directions,misread signs,ended at hot springs and finally they could see the looming gates of Konoha were their home laid….and also his.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do now?"asked the blonde jinchuriki

Kakashi immediately understood what he was talking about."First we have to tell the Third hokage,then we have to arrange his funeral and then we have to pick Sasuke`s replacement"

REPLACMENT!"yelled out Naruto

"Yes Naruto without someone taking Sasuke`s place you won`t be able to go on anymore missions and also you won`t be allowed to take the chunin and jounin exams"stated out kakashi

"I don`t care no one is going to replace Sasuke-teme got that"

"Naruto think carefully what would sasuke tell you?"Asked kakashi

"He would tell me to shut up and accept the fact to replace him with someone else to forget him so that I could become hokage"said Naruto

"Exactly now come on we`re nearly to the hokage building"When they enteed in the room that the Third occupied ,he wasn`t alone with him stood Iruka,a bandaged war-hero known as danzo and the two elders of the leaf village.

"You have finaly arrived Kakashi!So tell me the report of this mission…also explain to me where is Sasuke-kun?"asked the third hokage

"The mission was a success,we finished the bridge and took down the man who was treatining to destroy rhe people`s lives…as for Sasuke…..when we were on our way to the bridge builders home we got ambushed by zabuza momochi.I was taken down and Sasuke took him eye to eye but this lead to his capture."

"So you are saying that Sasuke is in Zabuza`s hands?"asked danzo

"No…"

"What do you mean No hatake explain yourself—"

"ZABUZA KILLED SASUKE-TEME YOU HAPPY YOU MUMMIFIED GEEZER"yelled out the hyperactive blonde

"The last uchiha was killed?...So today is the day that the uchiha clan falls down in the books of the dead"spoke the women for the first time she was Koharu Utatane of the sounded sad and unhappy and all that bullshit but the third and kakashi could see nothing but happiness in her eyes.

"Team 7 for now you are dismissed,We will carve Sasuke`s name in the memorial stone and find you a replacement for Sasuke"

"Hai"

"No…"Whispered Naruto in a bearly audible voice but it was heard by everyone in the room.

"What do you mean Naruto by no"asked iruka

"Sasuke deserves better than his name carved in a stone,he should be honered by the entire village for what he did….even if I have to do it on my own"And with that he left slamming the door behind his team shortly followed after him

"What do you think about this Hiruzen ?"asked the second elder, Homura Mitokado

"That Konoha will get only trouble from now on…."


	8. The discovery

Naruto Pov

The blonde 12 year old was walking down the streets on his own mumbling against the third and the he was joined by his sensei and his pink haired crush

They were heading to Sasuke house to clean it up and take his furniture and give it to people who will need it more then all the clan`s jutsu will be burned down by Kakashi and his treasures will be sold and the money will be given to the poor.

On their way to the uchiha compound they came face to face with team 8 and team 10.

"So Naruto how`s life goingwith all your work I bet you already want to give up right?"said Kiba

"Shut it Inuzuka i`m not in the mood for fighting with an idiot"stated out the blonde

"What did you say….Your becoming more like that jerk Sasuke"said kiba

"Wait a minute WHERE IS MY SASUKE-KUN"yelled out ino finally realizing that her crush wasn`t anywhere close

"Could you keep it down ino,maybe he got injured on their mission"Yawned out Shikamaru

"Yeah right what kind of idiot gets injures on a D-rank Sasuke he might act it all tough and great but he is just an idiot and also weak"stated out the Inuzuka

That was the last straw Naruto punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"What the hell is your problem…"Red chakra started to envelope against Naruto and also His eyes had become red with slits"Naruto-kun…"

"Never talk about Sasuke like that ever again got that you mutt"and with he jumped on the downed Inuzuka and started beating him ran forward to try and stop the battle but he was having no luck

"Naruto calm down ….Naruto stop this"

"Kureni,Asuma come hold down Naruto I need to get something from my house"

"Hai"

The two grapped Naruto from his arms and legs and dragged him away from the bruised up Inuzuka

"Shikamaru use your shadow possession jutsu now!"yelled out asuma

"That won`t be neccesery "In front of Naruto poofed out the copy placed a peace of paper on Naruto`s forhead and made a hand sign

Soon all of the kyuubi`s chakra vanished and Naruto`s eyes turned back to their normal azure .But the seal had tacken a lot out of naruto and he was left without strength

"Sakura please take Naruto to the uchiha compound I`ll be with you soon but first i`ll explain everything to the others"said Kakashi

With a nod sakura lifted Naruto and dtarted leading him back to his run down house.

"What the hell is wrong with your pupil Kakashi he could have killed kiba"said an enraged the others agreed with the kunoichi

"Well what should I say i`m sorry the kid had it you even know what happened to us on our mission?No you don`t .While you were out there picking up flowers and everything else my squad was fighting S-rank criminals."Yelled out Kakashi

"S-rank criminals?But what does this have to do with my Sasuke-kun?"stated out the bleach blonde girl

"It has everything to do with Sasuke….."After that their was a long silence around the group."Sasuke is dead"

"SASUKE IS WHAT?"yelled out ino while everyone else just looked in shock

Kakashi what do you mean he is dead and also how the hell did he die?"asked a bewildered Asuma

"It means what I said Asuma and he went down fighting Zabuza Momochi"and with that Kakashi left with his signature poof.

Sasuke`s POV

Groggily, I opened my eyes to two people at my bedside with their backs to me – as if shielding me.

"Zabuza"hissed out an angry voice"You betrayed our leader and also let that pathetic bridge builder live"

When Sasuke looked over the looming figures in front of him he could see a group of merceneries ._Wait a minute the bridge builder our mission!_

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, making the two in front of me turn to look over their shoulders.

"Ah, so the princess awakens," Zabuza said dryly as Haku shot him a stern look. "

"So we _finished our mission_?" I managed to choke out.

Zabuza gave me a strange look but didn't answer. The other man who looked like the leader cleared his throut

"Zabuza for your betrayel you are banned from the land of waves!" He snapped. "We will inform every crime lord about your betrayal and you will never be accepted ever have an hour to leave

The door slammed as they departed. Haku sighed.

"My, my – so considerate," he commented blankly.

I was left merely staring at them. _So the bridge builder is alive. But what about…? _

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, making the other two look at me. "What about the people on my squad – my teacher? What of them?"

Zabuza looked at me for a long moment before replying.

"They're alive as well," he answered. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "If just barely."

My eyes shot up to look at him – survey him. A bitter part of me couldn't help but surface.

"And I suppose you're _disappointed _that they didn't die," I hissed.

Zabuza's eyes turned sharp.

"Watch yourself, boy. You're still a hostage – no matter how we treat you. It's either you keep yourself in line or we throw you out into the forest where you'll rot."

I was completely confused.

"But you've completed what you were assigned to do! You've killed off the bridge builder – you're not enemies with my squad anymore! Why do you still keep me – I'm of no further value to you!" I exclaimed. I wanted desperately to get away from them – I wanted to go back to something I knew.

Zabuza laughed icily.

"Yeah… about that…" He grinned beneath the tape. "Sure – I'm not enemies with your squad anymore – but I can't take you back to them." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Why not?" I asked. _What possible reason is there to keep me here? _Zabuza's gaze was piercing.

"Because…" His grin widened and his eyes became cold. "They think you're already dead."


	9. Authors Note

_**hey ther guys sorry this is an Author note but in my defence i already updates so you can`t say anything against me**_

_**Any way i just wanted to say a merry christmas to all nad i hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I also wanted to apologise for not having updated week i had gone on vacation and i was a little bit lazy and all that stuff**_

_**The next chapter should be up in about a week or two...it will be the last for this story but don`t worry i plan to make a sequel out of if you want a pairing tell me now and i`ll see what i can do about it**_

_****__So… that's all. Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS everybody! Christmas is tomorrow! _

_****__P.S I`ll tell you a secret you see that blue purplish "review this chapter" well if you press that you will give me the best christmas gift ever...so press the button  
_

_****__WMU OUT  
_


End file.
